Le voile des illusions
by Missma
Summary: Elle était celle qu'Il avait aimé. Il était Son frère. Aucun d'eux ne s'appelait Fred, et c'était sans importance.


**Note :** Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Angelina et George s'étaient mariés alors que j'avais plutôt tendance à la voir avec Fred (après tout, ils se sont rendus au bal ensemble). Et puis un soir, ou un matin étant donné qu'il était une heure a.m, j'ai eu ma réponse, et je me suis relevée pour griffonner ce petit OS. Sans doute ont-ils finit par s'aimer avec le temps, à leur manière.

* * *

_« On ne peut vivre dans le monde qu'avec des illusions »_

* * *

Un homme un jour a posé la question : qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? C'était si banal, un nom. Quelques lettres, une sonorité, une signature en bas d'un parchemin. Pourtant, elle avait chéri celui-ci avec toute la passion d'un cœur épris, en avait embrassé chaque courbe avec fièvre, comme si elle se doutait, déjà, de la brièveté de leur existence. Elle l'épelait dans son sommeil, oh, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Elle les caressait du bout des doigts lorsqu'elle se sentait triste, ou bien seule, si seule lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Mes sincères condoléances. »

« Quelle tragédie. »

Quelle hypocrisie, ces hommes en noir. Un signe de tête, et les voilà disparus dans la pénombre naissante. Désolés de quoi ? A quel sujet, les condoléances ? Une tragédie ? Sans doute ignoraient-ils le sens que prenaient chacun de ces mots dans son cœur.

Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Chez eux. Chez _lui_. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver présente au milieu des choses qu'il avait vues, touchées, qui semblaient à chaque rayon de lune devenir le pâle reflet d'un fantôme solitaire. Elle aurait dû refuser. C'était si simple, de refuser. Si simple de tourner le dos à tout ça, oublier, aller de l'avant. Mais il y avait cette ombre qui ne cessait de la poursuivre, partout. Dans son sommeil, profitant de l'obscur dessin des ombres projetées sur les murs pour onduler en une danse macabre, dont chaque mouvement était semblable à un couteau que l'on aiguise. Chez elle, alors qu'elle était dans le jardin, observant le reflet chatoyant du crépuscule qui lui rappelait sa flamboyante chevelure.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle y songe, comme s'il y avait eu un minuscule robinet oublié sous ses paupières débouchant sur un mince tuyau que rien ne saurait combler. A peine avait-elle versé une larme pour la mort de son père : elle avait accepté son décès comme l'on accepte quelque chose d'inéluctable. Tout le monde est censé mourir, un jour ou l'autre. Douloureuse réalité qui s'entrechoque avec l'amère illusion de l'immortalité.

Mais lui, _lui_, n'était pas fait pour la mort. Il était trop plein de vie, son sourire était trop grand, son cœur battait trop vite lorsqu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Ce cœur qui battait, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, il était bien réel. Alors comment avait-il pu cesser de fonctionner si rapidement ? Comme ça, sans prévenir, dans un souffle. Avec cet étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. Savait-il en cet instant que le Bien triompherait ? Ou avait-il encore en tête la plaisanterie de Percy au sujet d'elle ne savait plus quel sujet grotesque ? Il n'était pas fait pour être enfermé dans un linceul, dans un cercueil, dans une fosse recouverte de terre. Et chaque soir elle croyait entendre dans la brise l'appel désespéré d'un homme empreint de liberté.

Fred. Quelle étrange relation elle entretenait avec ces quatre lettres. C'était comme si...

_Comme s'il n'était jamais mort._

C'était ça, exactement ça. Son frère était encore en vie, avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu devenir comme tous ces corps qu'il pouvait imaginer sous ces dalles, n'est-ce pas ? Des os, de la chair, de la terre, une âcre odeur de rance. De fin. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de fin pour Fred Weasley.

Il avait posé sa main sur le cercueil pour tenter de sentir la chaleur de son corps, une dernière fois. Et il l'avait sentie, cette chaleur. Elle lui était remontée des doigts jusqu'au coude, jusqu'aux bras, lui donnant la chair de poule. Comme s'il essayait, par ces dernières bouffées, de lui adresser un ultime message. Il y avait tant de choses qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dites. Des bonnes, comme des mauvaises. Des cris, des larmes. Des moments de joies, des découvertes. Des rires, des coups, des idées pour leur magasin qu'il allait devoir assumer seul. Toute une vie qui s'enfuyait par la porte de derrière, qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre, dans l'obscurité.

Mais le bois, c'était froid. Moins froid que la neige, moins froid que la glace qui courait sur le lit des rivières en plein cœur de l'hiver, mais froid. Et c'est sur cette note glacée qu'il dut dire adieu à son frère, le regardant s'enfuir vers une éternité solitaire. C'était rapide, la mort. Il suffisait de fermer un couvercle et d'entendre le bois claquer, écho dans votre cœur désormais privé de ce qui en produisait les battements. Plus longue était la vie en supportant ce vide, plus lente était la progression des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des journées, des mois, des années, avant de mourir, enfin, de le rejoindre, de commencer une nouvelle existence à deux, plus jamais séparés.

Alors son regard avait croisé le sien. Angelina. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir quitter le salon, et pourtant cela faisait des heures qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle. Elle avait le regard fixé sur une vieille photo dont il ne distinguait pas les sujets, le visage penché. C'était à peine s'il la connaissait. Il lui avait toujours jalousé la part d'amour que son frère lui accordait, comme s'il avait été lésé de quelque chose de fondamental à sa propre vie. Était-il cruel ? Était-il à blâmer parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette idée malheureuse qu'en mourant, Fred restait à lui, rien qu'à lui ?

C'était quelque chose d'étrange que la mort. La moindre babiole prenait une importance telle qu'il était comme impossible de s'en éloigner, retenu par un fil invisible. La photo qu'elle tenait entre ses mains lui faisait le même effet. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, ignorée de tous, dans cette vieille boîte poussiéreuse qu'elle n'avait retrouvée que par le plus grand des hasards ? Fred et elle, enlacés. Il n'y avait nulle trace de peur ou d'angoisse sur leurs visages, et c'est ce qui était le plus douloureux : avaient-ils assez profité de ces moments bénis ?

Et, brusquement, le regard de George passa de la photo à la jeune fille prostrée, semblant faire le rapprochement.

_Fred l'avait tellement aimée._

Et, brusquement, le regard d'Angelina passa du visage de Fred à celui de George.

_Il lui ressemblait tellement._

C'était quelque chose d'étrange que la mort. Elle nous forçait à tourner la page, à passer à autre chose. Mais continuelle était l'envie de s'agripper à ces vestiges du passé, tenace était le désir de conserver l'image d'un être cher dans sa mémoire. Pas comme un nom gravé sur une dalle de marbre, pas comme une photo jaunie par le temps, pas comme un nom à répéter dans son sommeil en oubliant peu à peu à quoi il correspond. Mais comme une entité à part entière, un visage à toucher chaque matin, une odeur de peau à respirer, une voix à écouter, une taille à serrer.

Après tout, si son frère s'était pris de passion pour cette fille, c'est qu'elle en valait la peine. En allant auprès d'elle, en lui tendant une main dans laquelle se trouvait un mouchoir, il se surprit à penser qu'il agissait comme Fred. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait la possibilité de le faire vivre à nouveau ? Pouvait-il continuer à rester auprès de lui, pour toujours ?

Après tout, si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait imaginer que les cheveux qu'elle touchait étaient les Siens. Les épaules sur lesquelles elle aimait s'appuyer présentaient la même courbe, la même dureté apaisante. Le menton avait cette étrange courbure qu'elle aimait à chatouiller, Le faisant rire aux éclats. Et lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec George, elle avait sourit, croyant entendre la voix chaude de Fred prononcer ce « oui » empli de tant de symbolique, de tant de promesses.

Alors dans dix, dans vingt, dans trente ans peut-être, ils lui feraient face, les yeux au ciel et le cœur en paix.

« Tu sais, nous avons été heureux. »

Aucun d'eux ne s'appelait Fred, et c'était sans importance.


End file.
